Schwachsinn² oder: One of these Days
by Remy-chan
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist absolut sinnlos und blöd... Man kann sie schlecht zusammenfassen, guckt sie euch einfach an! Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: alles, was ihr kennt, gehört mir nicht!  
  
Warning: Diese Geschichte ist vollkommen bekloppt!!!  
  
°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^ °^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Dies war einer jener Tage, an denen ein Kerl wie Harry nichts weiter tun konnte, als zu masturbieren und anschließend einzudösen.  
  
Dies war auch einer jener Tage, an denen ein Kerl wie Ron nichts weiter tun konnte, als ein Spiel der Chudley Cannons anzuschauen und anschließend zu masturbieren, egal, ob aus Freude über einen Sieg, oder, um sich aufzuheitern, weil sie verloren hatten.  
  
Und dies war auch einer jener Tage, an denen ein Kerl wie Draco nichts weiter tun konnte, als seine Haare zu pflegen und sich dann einen auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild runterzuholen.  
  
Natürlich wollen wir auch Hermine nicht vergessen, doch da diese weder gerne schläft, noch die Chudley Cannons mag, sich einen Dreck um ihre Haare schert und am allerwenigsten masturbiert, ist sie für diese Geschichte eher irrelevant.  
  
So widmeten sich also an diesem Tage mindestens drei Hogwartsschüler der Pflege ihrer magischen Geschöpfe, und mindestens eine Hogwartsschülerin einer Lektüre über die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
  
Aber dies war auch einer jener Tage, an denen drei Kerle wie Fred, George und Lee, sowie ein Mädchen wie Ginny nichts weiter tun konnten, als sich mit einer verbotenen Pflanze zu beschäftigen. So saßen die vier also gemeinsam inmitten des Quidditch-Feldes und rauchten Hanf [wie anscheinend auch die Autorin].  
  
Weiterhin war es auch einer jener Tage, an denen ein Kerl wie Severus Snape nichts weiter tun konnte, als sich zu überlegen, ob noch mehr Fett in den Haaren ihn vielleicht attraktiver auf eine gewisse Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin wirken lassen würde. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass zu viel Fett niemals schaden konnte.  
  
Es war jedoch auch einer jener Tage, an denen ein Kerl wie Justin Finch- Fletchley nichts weiter tun konnte, als Pläne zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft aufzustellen, diese wieder zu verwerfen und am Ende auf die Idee zu kommen, J. K. Rowling zu verklagen, da sie Ursache für die Minderwertigkeitskomplexe war, die seiner Meinung nach dadurch hervorgerufen wurden, dass seine Rolle in den Harry-Potter-Büchern zu klein war.  
  
Am Ende ging Justin gesenkten Hauptes zum Quidditch-Feld, um dort etwas Gras von Ginny, die ein gutes Herz aber auch am meisten geraucht hatte, zu erbetteln und auch zu erhalten.  
  
Ron hatte gerade mit der 'Bändigung des Basilisken' aufgehört, als plötzlich [an dieser Stelle setzt dramatische Musik ein] Beutolomäus Sack [!!!] hineingehüpft kam. "Uaaaahhh!!!" rief Ron und sprang auf den Kronleuchter.  
  
Fred, George, Lee, Ginny und Justin hörten es nicht, denn sie befanden sich geistig bereits im Land der Lurche und der Molche.  
  
Harry hörte es nicht, denn er befand sich körperlich bereits in Ekstase.  
  
Malfoy hörte es nicht, denn er hatte versehentlich Haargel in die Ohren bekommen.  
  
Hermine hörte es nicht, weil sie für diese Geschichte irrelevant ist.  
  
Snape hörte es zwar, aber es war ihm egal, da er Ron eh nicht mochte. Also kauerte Ron mutterseelenallein auf einem Kronleuchter, der gefährlich stark hin- und herschwang. Unter ihm stand Beutolomäus Sack und fletschte die Zähne.  
  
Snape war es immer noch egal. Er regte sich lieber darüber auf, dass um diese Zeit noch keine Pornos liefen und er wieder mit den Schmuddel- Heftchen Vorlieb nehmen musste.  
  
Malfoy ruinierte sich seine gerade erst frisch gestylte Frisur dadurch, dass er seinen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn hielt und versuchte, sich so das Haargel aus seinen Ohren zu waschen. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Derweil entdeckte Snape Professor Sprout in einem seiner Heftchen. Auch er begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Fred, George, Lee, Ginny und Justin stellten fest, dass sie alles weggeraucht hatten und begannen bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Hermine fand heraus, dass sie für diese Geschichte eher irrelevant ist und begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Ron fühlte sich so bedroht von Beutolomäus Sack, dass er sofort begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Harry masturbierte derweil fröhlich weiter.  
  
Als Fred, George, Lee, Ginny und Justin sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fletschte Justin Finch-Fletchley die Zähne [haha, ein Wortspiel] und ging zurück in sein Haus. Dort setzte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte sterben.  
  
Das wollte Draco auch. Er hatte drei Stunden Arbeit in seine Frisur investiert und nun war sie kaputt. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass er jetzt ja noch mal drei Stunden an seinen Haaren arbeiten, und so ein weiteres Mal seinem liebsten Hobby nachgehen konnte, und er war wieder froh.  
  
Justin war nicht wieder froh, und das, obwohl auch er einem seiner liebsten Hobbys nachgegangen war, und neue Pläne zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft geschmiedet hatte. Doch er war noch immer benebelt vom Hanf und hatte sich daher nicht konzentrieren können.  
  
Bartolomäus Sack stierte noch immer gierig nach dem Kronleuchter, auf dem Ron hockte und weiterhin "Uaaaahhh!" rief. 


End file.
